


The Back Of The Bus

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Right now, though, I was the only one seated on the sofa. The others were on their knees, on the floor before me, their eyes on me. They were waiting, anticipation clear on their faces.





	The Back Of The Bus

The bus shuddered slightly as it went over a bump in the road. We were on our way to the next venue on our tour, a journey that would take us a good few more hours, which meant we had plenty of time.

We were all in the lounge area at the rear of the bus, as we usually were during these journeys. We'd play a game or watch one of the collection of films we'd each bought with us or something. Right now, though, I was the only one seated on the sofa. The others were on their knees, on the floor before me, their eyes on me. They were waiting, anticipation clear on their faces.

I glanced up from them to the clock up on the wall beside the tv. "You have one hour from now." I paused and wet my plump lips. "Well, get to it then."

The four of them shared a look, then went into action as I settled back, leaving them to it. Bob was the first of them to move closer to me. He reached for my Iron Maiden t-shirt, giving me a look and I gave him a slight nod, raising my arms up above my head so he could pull it off me. Sometimes I started this off already naked, but this time I was fully clothed. As soon as my t-shirt was off me, dropped down to the seat beside me, I lowered my arms and grabbed the remote, turning on the tv and putting on a random music channel. It was easier to act disinterested in them when there was something to take my attention.

Our drummer leaned in to me, pressing his lips against my skin as he kissed down my chest, his stubble rubbing against me as he did so. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the others were watching as he sank down to his knees before me. He parted his lips, taking the zipper of my fly between them and tugging it down, eager to get at my dick. It would likely surprise people to know just how much he liked cock, he certainly didn't have the desperate whorish quality the others gave off in waves. He had worked with The Used before us, so maybe some of their pervyness had rubbed off on him.

I didn't even spare him a glance as he got my cock out, using his fingers to pull my boxers aside. I did lift my ass up though, enabling him to pull them and my pants down to make things easier. Then he got to work, leaning in and kissing along my semi, and I could feel my length start to twitch from the attention. I knew without looking that the others were watching, waiting for their turn, their mouths no doubt watering.

This whole thing had started awhile back, due to the Ways fixation with my bulge. It seemed that one of the nights back on the van they'd seen the bulge of my boner while I slept and thus a fixation was born. It was when we had a bus that they first asked to see it, both while drunk out of their minds. I was the responsible one usually but something about them made me give in. Maybe it was how handsy Mikey was being or how Gerard was giving me this look like seeing my dick was the thing he wanted more than anything. So I relented and let them see, then touch and taste. Frank joined in on about the third or fourth time. Bob came in more recently, mostly because he was newest and, well, I hadn't expected him to be into it.

I looked from the screen of the tv down to his head. He was mouthing my full balls, his tongue lapping at them and I tried not to react, even though my cock was fully hard now. Bob shifted, running his tongue up along my erection to my head. I could hear him take a deep breath and then he took me between his lips. I gave him a slight glance as he moved down my dick, his eyes slightly lidded as he did so.

He hadn't managed to take me fully yet, though he was getting better. He could get almost half of me now fairly easily, which he almost had now. "Is that really the best you can do?" I gave him a dismissive look and shook my head. "Pathetic." He let out a whimper around me, sending vibrations through my cock. He took more of me, his tongue brushing against the underside of my shaft. He remained there for a few moments, then moved, bobbing up and down on me, taking a bit more each time.

A glance at the clock told me his time was almost up, so I gave him a few more bobs of his head. Each time he tried every trick he knew, flicking his tongue, squeezing his lips, humming around me. It wasn't enough of course and I could tell he knew it. I didn't need to look from the tv to know his blue eyes were looking at me, all wild and desperate and needy.

I looked to the clock again and, satisfied his time was now up, I reached down and grabbed ahold of his ginger hair, shoving him back so my cock left his lips. "Pathetic, have you ever even sucked dick before?" I rolled my eyes, hearing him whimper from my words. I raised an eyebrow as I looked over to the others, the three of them watching with hunger in their eyes. "So which of you wants to go next hmm?"

Perhaps predictably, Frank shoved Bob out the way to get between my legs and took me between his lips, his tattooed fingers stroking my thighs. I returned my attention to the tv, feeling him take my length down his throat. He was more enthusiastic than Bob was, his head moving faster and I could feel him drooling around my thick cock. I think Frank was taking more than Bob had before him, though it was hard to tell with how fast he was moving.

A moan almost left my mouth, but I swallowed it down, not wanting him to have the satisfaction, but I could practically feel the little shit smirk around my cock. I was tempted to growl, grab a handful of his hair, pushing him down on my cock until he choked. I could practically see the headlines, 'My Chemical Romance guitarist Frank Lero chokes to death on other guitarists cock'. Instead, I resisted, taking a breath through my nose and trying to focus on the tv. It was some band I didn't recognise, playing in the rain, head banging and singing something about tears. It wasn't bad, enough to distract me from the lips around me.

Frank, of course, wasn't having any of it. He moved his head faster on my dick, sometimes letting his teeth graze my cock enough for me to feel it while other times his tongue would just press against my aching dick. His fingers of his left hand held onto my thigh, while the right shifted so that his fingers could cup my full balls. I knew exactly what he was doing, trying to get my attention and I wasn't going to give the little fuck the satisfaction of getting it. 

A look to the clock told me that I'd have to give him some soon though. I could feel that his eyes were on me as he suckled me, his fingers rolling my balls. I raised an eyebrow at him, looking down at him, our eyes meeting. "You uselessly sloppy cocksucker. Get off my dick and let some professionals show you how it's done." I grabbed a handful of his hair, pushing him off me and gave me a look, a mix of disappointment and anticipation as to what was to come next.

The Ways shared a look and a smirk. Mikey pushed his glasses up his nose, pushing Frank away from me. "Yeah let us handle this." The way he said it made me shift just a little. He was the only one that actually had took me fully down to the base. Not just out of the band, but like out of anyone ever. Gerard was the only other one that had come close to managing it.

Gerard shuffled closer to me as well and they both leaned in to me, extending their tongues and running them over my dick. The Ways had always had a strange relationship, ever since school. They were very close, seemingly on the same wavelength most of the time, kind of like how twins were meant to be. When we started up the band together it became obvious that they were closer than brothers usually were. The looks they shared, the shy touches, I'd picked up on them but had said nothing until they decided to share it with me.

I had to admit that seeing them together was one of the hottest things I'd ever seen in my whole life, far better than any fucking porn. Well, unless they decided to do porn themselves though I knew that would no doubt end up being leaked somehow. I licked my lips as I watched them, unable to feign disinterest in them like I had the others. The feeling of their lips on the sides of my cock alone was enough to make me ache with need and seeing them just made me it worse.

Mikey licked a path up to my head and his eyes were on me as he parted those lips, taking me between them. Gerard shifted back slightly, watching with wide eyes as his brother took me down in one go, his throat bulging once he got to the base. "Fuck Mikey..." Gerard breathed, awed and I had to admit I was too. He took me so easily, like I was nothing at all. He hummed around me, staying with me fully down his throat for a few moments, before moving back slowly, almost torturously slow. 

Gerard rested his head on my thigh, kissing and licking at my skin. When Mikey was further back down my cock, Gerard swiped his tongue over the base then my balls, before his brother pushed him away, taking me fully again.

I heard Bob's breath hitch and Frank moan, knowing that they were no doubt jerking themselves off. I probably should chastise them for it, but Mikey's mouth was... Holy fuck. He flicked his tongue against me in just the right ways, getting me closer to the edge. Frank was groaning now and I could see his arm move faster. I rolled my eyes, a soft gasp leaving my own lips before I growled. "If you're going to cum do it on Mikey."

That seemed to be enough for him as he stood up, pulling Mikey's head back so he had just my head between his lips, which resulted in Mikey giving him a look of pure irritation. "Fuck Mikey... Fuck..." He let out a groan, hips thrusting as he came across Mikey's face. Most of it landed across the right lens of Mikey's glasses which, fuck. I loved it when his glasses were covered in guys cum, it made him look so debauched. Frank ruffled his hair before stepping away, plonking himself in a chair to watch. 

Mikey went back to sucking my dick, Gerard shifting to lick Frank's cum from his cheek like the needy cumslut he was. He left what was on his glasses though. "Look at you, taking my cock like a fucking pro, face covered in cum." His eyes met mine again, as he fully took me down. Gerard leaned in, licking and sucking on the curve of his brothers neck. "Such a dirty little whore. Next Warped tour we need to set you up somewhere, let everyone sample your dick sucking skills." Gerard groaned at my words, and I could see he was palming himself.

Bob stood, looming into view. Unlike Frank he waited for Mikey to move back before shooting over the other side of his face. He angled his cock so most caught his glasses, some landing across his cheek and eyebrow. He gave me a grateful smile, then shuffled out of sight.

"Oh yeah slut, you'd like that wouldn't you huh?" He nodded as best he could with my dick down his throat. "Us, Fall Out Boy, The Used, Every Time I Die, whoever the fuck else is there. You want to get your face completely plastered in cum don't you?" He whimpered around me and I smirked down at him. "Yeah, everyone wants a piece of you Mikey Way."

Gerard gave me a look, needy and desperate and oh so hot, so I returned his nod. Gerard ducked down, taking Mikey's cock in his mouth, the action making him lose focus and gag around me for a few moments. He didn't pull back though, going at his own pace. 

"Yeah, they'd be queuing round the block to fuck your pretty face." I could practically see it now, Mikey's face covered in load after load of cum, men fisting his hair as they shoved their dicks between his lips. "Probably have to have your big brother there too so you wouldn't disrupt the whole festival with your sluttiness." I could see Gerard there too, bent over and made to watch Mikey, his ass getting rammed so hard...

I growled, reaching down and fisting my hands in Mikey's hair, my words and the images they conjured making me lose what little composure I had left. "Fucking pretty needy little cumdump."i thrust my hips up to meet his face and he hummed around me, the one eye I could see dark with lust. I gasped my head falling back and I came deep down his pretty throat.

"Fuck, Mikey, Mikey..." I whispered, panting as I felt him swallow everything I had to give. "I... Fuck..." I didn't know what I was wanting to say, his name leaving my lips again. 

He shifted back, my softening cock leaving his pretty pretty lips. "It's ok." He whispered, voice needy and slightly raw. "Want it, want everything you said." He kissed my thigh, his fingers stroking circles against my heated skin. I was so fucking glad I was naked. He made a soft sound, the fingers of his other hand in Gerard's raven locks, no doubt shooting his own load down his brother's throat. Fuck. Gerard would no doubt follow the rest of us soon enough.

I took a deep breath to steady myself, my eyes lidding a little and when I opened them I caught sight of the tv, smiling a little as I saw Fall Out Boy were playing. Fuck I waas the luckiest guy in the world to be in this band.

**Author's Note:**

> I fully blame the awesome discord of preblematic from tumblr for inspiring this.


End file.
